


ActuallyOddDanPlan Oneshots

by AwkwardAllison



Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan (Season 1), DanPlan (Season 2), OddJayAlter - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Chubby Daniel Lim, Crossdressing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Kink, Smut, Stephen Ng is a Good Boyfriend, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Whump, body issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Oneshots bc I can.. :)Requests are closed for the time being!
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng/Gavin Ng, Pau/Enjeii
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Requests here? ._.

hello!

you may request whatever ship you wish here! and maybe the topic and plot too, hehe..

if you wish to request anything, feel free to comment here, and here only! :D

however, gore and incest or anything over the top (i.e: bestiality) is not allowed here!

thank you for reading and start requesting down below..! ^^

EDIT: for the people who want to request top Daniel, I can't write him like that, so I apologize </3


	2. Hypnotic (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets kidnapped, and it's the heroes' time to save their boss before their enemies do something horrible. But when they get to their disguised lair, something about Daniel looks awfully different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of hypnotizing  
> self-insert characters  
> crossdressing  
> stripping  
> aphrodisiacs/non-con drugging  
> feminization  
> double penetration

Daniel was kidnapped.

The five heroes didn’t know how it happened or who took him, but they did know he was taken. Ann had called them all to the meeting room just a few minutes before, panickedly waving a note around.

The note didn’t tell them much, just that they were a group of villains called the DUS, and they had their boss. Ransom could be arranged, but the villains had no real intention of giving him back. 

“What the actual fuck? How come I didn’t see this coming?” Stephen asked angrily, his future vision was working now, so what gives?

They needed to find out just who these DUS people were, and rescue their boss before they do anything dangerous to him. 

Ann was the only one with access to Daniel’s computer, being his assistant, and therefore opted to look into this mysterious villain organization. In hopes of finding their headquarter’s location. While the others tried to devise a plan to get their boss back. 

Ann planned on making them villain-like suits that work as illusions, to help them sneak in unnoticed.

Ann tested it out before-hand, so she was confident it worked well.

The four male heroes dress up in their villain-esque costumes, as Ann finally got a ping on the location. Ann informed them about it and put their plan in action.

Ann and Dingo would watch them from afar, they had their very own small cams hidden and ear-pieces as they helped them navigate through the headquarters. There was a buff and tall bodyguard guarding the front door. They slowly and nervously approach the guard, he looks down on them.

"Password?" The guard asked. The four looked at each other with nervous looks, they didn't know the password! Ann and Dingo never told them before they approached the building. 

“Uhhh…” Hosuh started, nervously glancing back at the others. "I-I.. Uhh.."

"Green apples?" Jay guessed as he looked up at the building, which coincidentally had a bunch of green apples as the flashing billboard of their headquarters.

“Correct.” The bodyguard smiled and stepped aside. “Nice criming, fellow simps.” 

The four heroes gave confused looks, yet gave him polite nods as they quickly ran inside. They realized that their headquarters looked like a 1940's-esque bar with a big stage, but that's probably because they didn't want their headquarters to be suspected as an actual villain's lair. 

There were way less people than they expected, at least in the first room, the villain’s headquarters was pretty big after all. Hosuh tapped Stephen's shoulder, they all looked back at where Hosuh was looking and saw a board with numerous names on it. The more they looked at it, the more it looked like a schedule of performers and what time they would perform. 

And right up there on the board was their boss’s name, amongst others (pen15 and Agent Red to name a few), Daniel Lim. Or what they called him: Kittybun, or MintyKitty.

Stephen and the others reminded themselves of the time when Daniel will perform, and after he'll perform, they're gonna rescue him from this stripper club disguised as a villain lair.

Daniel was set to go on stage in a few minutes, and more of the “villains” were starting to come in the room, creating a more crowded room for both the heroes. They decide to sit at the front to get a better view of Daniel and so they can see where they would take him after.

Eventually, they had only 5 minutes before the show starts, the four heroes paid attention to the lady on the stage, announcing the first performer on stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, simps and pimps, I introduce you to the first performer on stage to be.. Daniel Lim! Enjoy the show, you horny shits, and don't forget to take your horny-be-gone meds after the shows!" The lady announced, and ran off the stage as the light went out. 

Soon the stage was lit up by a single mint green spotlight, and their boss hopped onto the stage innocently, wearing a mint green Little Red Riding Hood outfit. Yet it was way more sexualized, the hood was cropped, exposing his torso and the skirt was several inches too short, and it unsurprisingly came along with fishnet stockings. 

Daniel waved at the crowd as he was sucking on his lollipop, smiling happily at himself. Something felt off about their boss, but the heroes weren’t quite close enough to see his face. The lights went out once more, Daniel then wrapped his hand and leg around the pole as the lights changed to mint green, the show was about to start.

Daniel started to dance slowly and sensually as the spotlights were all on him, Daniel's eyes were closed half of the time, but Hosuh swore he saw a little bit of a light tint of hot pink in his eyes, but didn't say anything about it just yet.

Hosuh wanted to be sure it wasn't just a trick of the light, so he turned back to Daniel's show.

Daniel giggled innocently to himself as he started to talk. "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Daniel asked the crowd as he took off the mint green hood of his and threw it somewhere else. Daniel licked his lip as he started to lift his skirt up just a smidge only to let it fall back down. 

Daniel kept dancing sensually on stage, still acting like a lost little girl, pausing every now and then to remove an item of clothing. Lots of cheers and applause came from the crowd, which motivated Daniel to keep on dancing. He was smiling lazily, his movements almost sluggish, as he pressed up against the pole. Yet, it was somehow mesmerizing to watch. 

Daniel pulled away from the pole, grabbing an apple from his prop basket, which he promptly dropped on the floor. It rolled in between his legs, stopping just behind him.

“Whoopsie daisy! I'm such a clumsy little girl~" Daniel muttered, giggling. He twirled around, bending down slowly as his skirt rode up to expose his panties and his plump ass, which he shook in the air intentionally. The four heroes blushed madly as Hosuh and Gavin tried not to look too much at his ass. And Stephen and Jay were on the verge of a waterfall version of a nosebleed.

Daniel slowly stood back up, a smirk on his face, as he turned back around. He picked the apple back up and put it back in the basket, he then removed another item of clothing, his skirt. Now showing that he was wearing lingerie underneath his sexualized outfit.

As he was unbuttoning it, he tripped and kicked the basket of his props (either by accident or intentionally again) and it all rolled out of the basket. 

“Oh dear!” Daniel gasped, lifting his gloved hand to his mouth. “I think I need a strong man or two to help me with this unfortunate mess!"

Then the crowd went wild, their hands rising up in the air frantically as they called out Daniel to pick them. Yet, Daniel kept his eyes on the heroes.

"Ooh~ Who are these strong fellas? Hm?" Daniel asked playfully as he pointed at their table.

The four shared a glance, Daniel was probably trying to get them up there to help him. They sat forward eagerly, trying to figure out their boss’s plan. 

Daniel pointed at Jay, and then Stephen. “Can you help me? I need someone to help me with carrying my basket and with the apples." Daniel whined childishly.

Stephen and Jay contemplated for a while before getting off their chairs, to head on stage to help Daniel with his apple issue. Daniel picked up the basket, he then handed it over to Jay, and motioned him to come closer, and the blond was coincidentally near his ass, so he hesitated, before doing as he was told. 

Jay accidentally pressed his crotch against Daniel's plump ass. Jay groaned quietly as his face heated up with red. Daniel ushered Stephen to help him pick up the apples, which he agreed to. While Daniel and Stephen were picking the apples, Jay was literally suffering in the back as Daniel kept rubbing his ass against his crotch as he held the basket.

Pretty soon they finished picking up all the apples, and Daniel took the basket from Jay. The lights almost immediately dimmed and Dan blew a kiss to the two before exiting stage left. The two heroes got down the stage and dragged Hosuh and Gavin out of their seats and backstage, where Daniel was heading to. They needed to get him out of there and find out why he was acting so strange.

Suddenly, they heard two girls talking to one another in the hallway.

“I knew hypnotizing Dan was a good idea.” One of them said, their voice slightly high-pitched. “Yeah, but we should probably turn him back after.” The latter replied, that one had a mix of messy dark brown hair and a yellow highlight on her, she didn’t really seem dressed for the occasion, as she was wearing pansexual-colored stockings and a black hoodie. 

“Aww, man. Can’t we ask him questions first? Please, Daddy?” The other girl pleaded.

Her ‘Daddy’ sighed. “Fine, we can let him stay..”

“Yay! Thank you!” The other girl cheered.

The four heroes sneakily walked past them and tried to find Daniel’s room. It wasn't that hard, most of the rooms were labeled with things like “NSFW writing” and “Shipping with Daniel”. The finally stopped at a room labeled “Daniel’s humble abode” 

Stephen opened the door without warning, and found Daniel picking feminine outfits for the performance half an hour later. He didn’t seem to care or looked back at the other heroes. Seemingly uncensored with the heroes’ presence. 

“Hey boss?” Hosuh started nervously glancing around the room.

Daniel turned around, not even surprised. “Oh! Why, hello there. Came to pay me a visit, I see.”

“Do you recognize us?” Gavin asked, slowly approaching the green haired male. 

“Well, you look familiar.. Hmm, oh! The blue one is Gavin, I suppose. And the silver one is Hosuh, the blond is Jay and I assume you’re Stephen?” Dan guessed, and he guessed right.

“That's right, do you remember why you're here? Your job maybe?” Jay confirmed, checking the door to make sure no one was coming

“I don’t remember much, just that I work here and I like my job here.” Daniel replied, turning to face the heroes. 

Now that he was facing them, the heroes could see that Daniel’s eyes were no longer their usual shade of green. Instead they were bright pink, and that’s when Hosuh knew he wasn’t seeing anything, and that it was real.

“What happened to your eyes?” Hosuh asked.

Daniel blinked and quirked his eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Your eyes are pink, they used to be green, what happened?” Hosuh asked once more.

Daniel frowned, backing away from his employees, eyes darting around the room. “I don't know what you're talking about….You're scaring me!” 

The four looked at him worryingly, and felt bad. They probably should've overwhelmed him with so many questions, in a state like this.

“W-We’re sorry for pressuring you.” Jay softly apologized, approaching Daniel slowly, only to hug him gently. 

Daniel tensed up, but didnt pull away as Jay wrapped his arms around him. 

“I-I w-wanna g-go home..” Daniel whimpered.

“Okay, lets go.” Stephen muttered, peeking his head out the hallway to check if it was clear. Ann and Dingo were supposed to do that for them but oh well. The five heroes snuck back to the main room, but were stopped by a short girl with her purple hair tied up into a bun. 

“Just where do you guys think you're going?” She asked, glancing between the five heroes. 

“Uhhh we..we’re just taking him to the costumes room! Yeah…” Gavin waved his hands frantically, trying to come up with a good excuse. 

Surprisingly, the purple haired girl stepped aside, muttering something under her breath and looking at Gavin strangely.

Gavin shrugged it off, hustling the others out of the room and down the hall. They made their way to the stage area and the exit, trying to avoid contract with any of the other villains and the owners of this disguised headquarters. 

Unfortunately there were two more villains lurking around the stage, but they seemed pretty preoccupied with each other. The shorter one was threatening the taller one with a knife as they screamed insults at each other. 

They were able to sneak past them, getting closer and closer to the front door.

Suddenly, another girl approached them. She had a mix of white and pink hair which was tied up in two big curly pigtails. She glared at the four, quirking an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“I wouldn't suggest leaving, and where the fuck are you taking him?” The girl questioned them.

“Relax, I’m just going to theirs’ to.. Pleasure them?” Daniel replied as an excuse.

“Fuck yeah, make sure to take a video for mommy~” She smiled and skipped away, leaving them alone again. 

The heroes finally made their way out of the building, where a car was waiting for them. Ann rolled down the window. “Hop in, bitches.”

“Where the fuck were you?” Stephen fumed. 

“Ann wanted to go McDonald’s ‘cause she was hungry and kept whining like a needy bottom.” Dingo explained as they got in.

“Did you get Daniel?” Ann asked , rolling her eyes at Dingo. 

“Mmm-hm, he's right here.” Hosuh gestured to Dan, whose eyes were slowly turning back to their natural green.

“Why is he in a Little Red Riding Hood costume?” Dingo asked.

“Uhhh, tell you later?” Housh said sheepishly.

Eventually, they all made it back to the headquarters, and Ann took Dan to the med bay. She wanted to be sure everything was alright with him, since he still looked dazed. 

Once inside the med bay, Ann started pulled up a full body scan, and with Dingo’s help, laid him down. Ann started to examine him, and did a blood test just in case. After all of the tests were finished, Ann pulled out the test results and gasped. 

“No that can’t be right…” She muttered. Dan and Dingo looked at her in confusion.

Ann just shook her head and handed her tablet over to Dingo, turning around to call in the heroes. 

“Jay, Stephen, Gavin, and Hosuh? Will you please report to the med bay? It’s important.” She announced, using the com system that ran through their base. 

The four arrived rather quickly, panting heavily.

“What is it?” Hosuh asked, concerned.

Dingo held up the tablet. “Take a look at this.”

“Holy shit!” Stephen muttered, before even looking at the tablet. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Daniel snapped seemingly back to his normal self.

"Daniel!" Jay yelled, sighing in relief.

"What am I wearing?" Daniel asked as he looked at his clothes. Daniel scanned the room, trying to figure just what was going on. “What are you looking at?” He pointed to the tablet Dingo was holding.

"Um, we tested your blood, and we found some rather.. Interesting results." Dingo explained as he showed the tablet to him. 

“Who the fuck drugged me?” Daniel grumbled, glaring at the tablet in his hands. 

“Wait, you were drugged?” Gavin asked, leaning forward. “With what?”

"Aphrodisiacs, but I still don’t get why.” Daniel muttered as he handed the tablet back to Dingo. “If one of you guys l did this, I’ll do much worse than just fire you.” 

Despite his angry words Dan’s face was visibly getting more and more flushed, and when he tried to stand up, he fell back down with a whimper. Daniel started fanning himself with his hand, glaring at the other’s as if you say ‘get out or start explaining’.

Ann and Dingo left, leaving the four heroes to deal with this.

“Well, you see…” Hosuh started, pulling on his ponytail nervously. 

"Well, in short, we found you in this headquarters disguised stripper club and you were kidnapped and probably drugged by the group of villains named DUS." Jay explained quickly.

"What does DUS stand for?" Daniel asked.

The four heroes just shrugged their shoulders in reply. 

“We never found out.” Jay explained. “We were too busy getting you out.”

"Well, I'm gonna find out someday." Daniel said, he was still trying to get up, but fell back down, whimpering. 

“Are you okay?” Hosuh asked, stepping forward to place a hand on Daniel’s thigh. 

"I-I'm fine! I-I guess I can't walk for the time being. Heheh.." Daniel replied.

"Well, I guess I have to carry you." Stephen stated.

Before he knew it, he was getting carried by Stephen, who was stronger than he thought. Daniel weakly pushed against Stephen’s chest, not wanting to be touched as the drug started to kick in. Stephen carrying him would help at all, the only thing that would help was getting the Aphrodisiac out of his system. 

Daniel weakly whimpered and groaned quietly as he was getting carried to his room. He was getting hotter and needier by the second, he needed to have something in him before he goes absolutely crazy in lust. 

Stephen placed Dan down on his bed and turned away, preparing to leave, but was stopped by Daniel’s hand gripping his sleeve. 

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked as he turned back around. He immediately noticed Daniel's red face, his legs quivering as well as he began to heat up almost like the sun. 

Daniel didn’t respond, he just tugged on Stephen’s sleeve again, whimpering desperately. 

"What's wrong, Daniel? Speak to me." Stephen told him softly. 

“I-I want it to go away.” Daniel mumbled as he tugged on his sleeve again.

"What do you want?" Stephen asked him again.

Daniel bit his lip, unsure of what to say. “I need.. Y-You." He specified.

Stephen blushed red from the sudden confession, but he gets why he was acting like this, and if it's the way to get the drugs out of his system, then he should do it.

“H-help me make it go away.”

Stephen smirked, and crawled on top of his boss, placing a kiss on Daniel’s lips. Stephen bit down on Daniel’s bottom lip, and the bottom opened his mouth almost immediately, allowing Stephen to slip his tongue inside.

They start to make-out for a while before Stephen pulls away, Daniel whining from the loss of touch. 

“Relax, baby, i'm not going anywhere.” Stephen reassured the trembling green haired male. Daniel nodded weakly and tried to take off his clothing, but struggled with it as he started to whine like a little puppy and panting heavily.

Stephen helped Daniel undress, peeling off the clothes that stuck to his body because of the sweat. He paused though, at the lingerie, debating on whether or not he should keep it on, but decided against it for Daniel’s sake.

Once Dan was fully undressed, his body was exposed and Stephen was free to do whatever he wanted to the needy bottom. Stephen smirked as he pinned him down, he leaned down as he started to mark his neck and body with bite marks and hickeys.

Daniel moaned and arched his back, feeling some of the heat lift. But this alone wasn't enough to get the drug to cycle through.

"I-I need more~" Daniel moaned. "P-Please.."

Stephen followed his order and undressed himself as well. Then he got an idea.

Stephen smirked as Daniel was confused.

Stephen then changed their positions in an instant, with Stephen lying on his back and facing Daniel's ass and with Daniel facing his crotch. So they were definitely in the 69 position.

Daniel got the idea and sofly grabbed Stephen’s cock, stroking it gently as he took its tip in his mouth. Behind him, Stephen slipped a spit soaked finger into Danie’s ass, beginning to prep the smaller male. Daniel moaned softly as he started to suck on his cock.

Stephen chuckled to himself as he slipped in another finger. Daniel moaned, of course. Daniel then decides to take Stephen's cock to its entirety and slams his mouth forward to get his whole length inside of his warm mouth.

Stephen groaned, before adding another finger, and caressing Daniel’s ass with his other hand. Daniel moaned from the touch alone, and kept sucking him off vigorously, his saliva dripping from his shaft. 

“Look at you, sucking on my cock so hungrily, you really are a needy slut, huh?” Stephen joked, smacking Daniel’s ass and groaning a little as he added two more fingers. 

Daniel hummed as he was still sucking on his big cock so eagerly, subconsciously pushing back against Stephen’s fingers. Daniel felt his orgasm coming closer and closer, and Stephen could sense it too, so he went quicker as Daniel quickened his pace. 

Not soon after, Stephen came into Daniel’s mouth, moving his other hand to hold Dan’s head down as he came. Once Stephen finished, he let go of Daniel as he swallowed all of his cum, licking his lips.

But Daniel hasn't come yet, and so Stephen darts his tongue to his hole, replacing his fingers with his tongue. Daniel moaned, his noises no longer muffled and quiet. Daniel moaned loudly as he felt Stephen's tongue enter his entrance almost every time, Daniel's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he moans Stephen's name every damn time.

Eventually, Daniel came, his cum spurting out of his tip as his legs shook weakly, panting heavily. 

But despite having just came, Daniel was still painfully erect and very horny.

"N-Not enough, n-not enough..!" Daniel whined desperately. Stephen blinked, before nodding. He turned Dan around and lifted him up so he could align his cock to his entrance. The taller male then slammed inside without warning, making Daniel moan out loudly.

Stephen groans from Daniel tightening his hole around his cock as he slams inside of him ruthlessly, his ass bouncing from the merciless force every once and awhile.

Daniel dung his fingers into Stephen’s shoulders, whining and begging needly as Stephen rammed his cock into Dan's loose hole, hitting his prostate everytime as he did so. 

Daniel felt himself getting close again, his orgasm was inches away from actually happening and Stephen helped by going faster, tightening his grip on Daniel’s hips. Daniel’s eyes rolled up slightly as he neared his end, backing arching and body shaking he finally came. 

Stephen grunted, lasting a few more thrusts, before coming into Daniel’s ass. Daniel whined, feeling the heat receded a bit, before kicking in double. 

“F-fuck! It's still not enough, p-please Daddy!” Daniel needly said, grabbing Stephen’s shoulders grinding against the dominant male. 

Stephen sighed, as much as he liked keeping Dan all to himself, they’d be there all day if he didn’t call the others. 

“Gav, can you bring the others? I need a little help over here.” Stephen tapped onto the com system that was in Daniel’s room, ignoring the smaller male’s needy whines for the time being. 

Stephen switched the comes back off, knowing the other three would be there any minute, and smirked. He pulled Daniel in closer, groping on the bottom’s plump ass, as he started another makeout session. 

They others appeared, pretty much right on time, to see Daniel feverishly making out Stephen, moaning audibly into the kiss as he grinded against the taller male.

The others let out surprised gasps, not expecting to see their boss in such a state. 

Soon enough, Stephen noticed the others and pulled Daniel away much to his dismay.

"Hey guys." Stephen greeted casually despite the situation they were in.

"What do you need us to do?" Gavin asked his brother.

"Well, judging my Daniel's state and Stephen's dick in his ass, I think he needs us to help him." Jay theorized as he put all the details together.

Stephen nodded smugly, as Daniel nodded quick and kept whining and pleading to be fucked.

Hosuh was the first to join, He sat in front of Stephen, placing a gentle hand on Daniel’s back, as he slipped his cock inside slowly. He just wanted to help and get it over with, but ended up enjoying it too much, biting down on Daniel’s neck as he and Stephen started to move.

"Ahh! I-I'm s-so full!" Daniel moaned loudly, rocking his hips in time with their thrusts. 

“You're doing such a great job baby, so good for us." Hosuh praised, as he began roughly thrusting into the bottom. Stephen and Hosuh were surprisingly in-sync with each other's thrusts, slamming into the greenette's reddening ass.

Daniel came rather quickly, his cum spurting out of his dick. But as much as Dan wanted to collapse, he was still very hard, and very horny. So Hosuh and Stephen continued thrusting into him until they came, which will happen very soon.

They came shortly after, filling Daniel's ass with their cum..

Daniel gasped, legs shaking as Stephen and Hosuh pulled out. He immediately grabbed onto Hosuh’s arms, not wanting him to pull out. The drug was still in his system and Daniel needed more. 

Hosuh hushed him, motioning to Gavin and Jay who were making their way over to him. “Just a sec baby, we’ve got you.” He muttered, as Stephen moved out of the way, but didn’t leave the bed.

Daniel stayed in his position, although he was feeling all tired and so full already, he couldn't fall asleep without the drugs still active in his system.

Jay replaced Stephen in his place and gently aligned his cock to Daniel's hole, as Hosuh was slowly pulling out of him so Gavin could get his turn.

Gavin then took Hosuh’s place, slipping in alongside Jay. The two began gently fucking the bottom, trying to be aware of his fragile and tired state.

"M-More, p-please…" Daniel whined, tears rolling down his red face. Gavin and Jay became worried.

"Daniel, I don't think you can handle it." Jay told him. 

“I-I can take it! P-please...i just want it to stop.” Daniel proseted, even as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Jay looked over and nodded to Stephen and Hosuh, before turning back to the crying bottom. “Okay baby, but I’m gonna have to pull out for a second.” Daniel frantically shook his head as Jay left him partly empty, His tears doubling in amount. 

Gavin shushed him, rubbing circles on his back, as Jay shifted over to sit next to him. Jay kissed Daniel’s neck softly as he slowly re-entered him from behind.

“Do you think you can get on your knees baby?” Gavin asked softly.

Daniel nodded weakly, and did what he was told, still whimpering and sniffling. Stephen then positioned himself in front of Daniel, and tapped the greenette’s lips, Daniel looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Can you open your mouth for me, babygirl?” Stephen asked, Daniel nodded and did not hesitate to open his mouth. Stephen used this opportunity to slip his cock into Daniel’s warm mouth. 

Hosuh joined in, gently rubbing Daniel’s cock with one hand, while he jerked himself off with the other. Daniel moaned, and started to cry again, the pleasure overwhelming due to the overstimulation and the Aphrodisiacs. Gavin calmed him down, shushing him as well as praising him and rubbing his back.

"Shh, you're doing good, baby." Gavin whispered comfortingly as Stephen petted Dan's hair. Daniel cried softly as he quivered, Jay's hands on his hips as he slowly brought him up and down his and Gavin’s cocks. Daniel whined weakly around Stephens cock, as he needily bucked into Hosuh’s hand. 

Even though they were going at a considerably slower pace, Daniel could feel his orgasm approaching, it wouldn't get there any time soon but Daniel was teetering on the brink. Hosuh noticed and decided to stroke him faster, which made him moan louder as the greenette bobbed his head a little bit quicker. 

Jay and Gavin speed up slightly as well, not wanting to hurt the bottom, but give him just a little more pleasure. 

Daniel felt his legs shake a little harder, it felt like they would give out any minute now and after a few more fast strokes from Hosuh, Daniel came with a scream and choked sob. 

Stephen pulled out his cock slowly, feeling bad for the crying greenette. He comforted him for a while as well as praising him for making it this far.

Daniel shakily lifted his hands up to cup Stephen’s shaft wanting to please him in return. Daniel weakly stroked his cock, making him groan in pleasure in response. 

He felt Gavin and Jay start to move again, seeing that Daniel’s dick was still partially erect. Didn't take long for the four to cum after that, Stephen came on Daniel’s face, as Jay and Gavin filled the greenette up once more with their cum. Hosuh came mostly on his hands, but a few beads of it managed to land on Dan’s thighs. 

Daniel came for the fifth time, the sheer act of being comed on drove him over the edge as he mewled loudly. 

Daniel’s legs gave out, and he collapsed onto the bed, whining softly as Jay and Gavin pulled out of him. 

Daniel could vaguely hear them whispering praises as they gently rubbed his back, his eyes were heavy and Dan felt himself slowly drifting in out of consciousness.

The praises were the last thing he heard before he passed out, sleeping soundly with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry if you've been waiting for your requests to be done, but I've been really busy with school, i've put them last in my to-do list.  
> But I can work on them in a week or two after my exams, i can tell you that.


	3. How Did I End Up With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wasn't as handsome and confident as Stephen is, so how did an anxious mess like him get in a relationship with the most beloved character on DanPlan? Plus, he doesn't think Stephen is even interested in him anymore.. He barly spends any time with him, even after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fluffy angst, no smut. UwU
> 
> will include:  
> \- self-loathing  
> \- body issues  
> \- Daniel being an anxious and insecure green apple

Daniel quietly hummed along to the song he was listening to, he was currently editing a video as Stephen was talking and answering questions as he was doing another Q&A stream.

He sighed as he smiled at Stephen, he wondered how he ended up with someone so great and handsome as Stephen.

He didn't deserve someone like Stephen.

Stephen is so nice, so handsome, so uplifting, so-

Shoot. He's self-deprecating again.

Stephen told him to stop doing that, it was scaring him how much he loathed himself.

Stephen and him were such polar opposites.

While Stephen was all narcissistic and had a high self-esteem, Daniel was just.. the whole fudging opposite.

Daniel was quite chubby, and he didn't like it as much as Stephen did, Stephen found it adorable and would always tease him about it light-heartedly.

Stephen was thin and healthy, and Daniel didn't exercise as much as Stephen did, and he knew he would barely lose any weight if he kept locking himself in their room every time, but he can't seem to help it.

And Daniel was just an average person, not like his partner.

Daniel was also shy and socially awkward, and some of his friends came from Stephen himself since he had more social skills than he does.

But Daniel was also stressing himself out too much and was anxious in certain situations, and which made Stephen help him in some way.

Daniel hadn't noticed that he finished streaming, so he was surprised when he felt Stephen's arms around his body.

"Dan~" Stephen whined. "I'm done with my stream, can we-"

"Stephen.. Am I too much?" Daniel asked suddenly, cutting him off.

"Huh?" Stephen hummed in confusion. "What?"

"Am I annoying you? Am I too clingy? A-Am I-"

Then before he knew it, Stephen shushed him.

"Why do you think that?" Stephen asked him, frowning in response.

"You're not annoying or clingy." Stephen properly answered. "What makes you think that?"

"I-I'm sorry.. I just want to know if you hate me.." Daniel replied, his response catching Stephen off-guard.

"Huh? Since when did-"

"Y-You just never have time for me anymore.. Even when you're not busy. Especially when it's our date nights.. Do you not like me anymore?"

"I-If you hate me so much, do you want me to change?" He suddenly asked.

Stephen was rendered speechless, he refused to speak for a moment before coming up with a response.

"N-No! Of course not, I don't hate you.." Stephen replied. 

"Just because I'm always busy doesn't mean I never have time with you anymore. I always love you Daniel, and I'm sorry I made you think this way." He explained.

"I should've put you first instead of work when you really needed it. I'll always love you Daniel, and I don't want anything about you to change." Stephen told him, smiling as he faced his boyfriend, kissing his forehead before hugging him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I missed anything, let me know!


End file.
